Fighting Chance
by Sandgem
Summary: Ok so this is a re-write of my story fight for freedom - My original is here /s/8414931/1/Fight-For-Freedom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon , I wish I did though. Thanks guys your support has been amazing so far especially to the few of you who have helped me out I appreciate it so much .

This is my first ever fanfic so it may not be too good but feel free to message me if you think you could have an idea added in to make the plot more interesting. Some chapters may be long to others short I'm not sure how long a chapter should last or how many chapters the story is meant to have. I have also rated it T because there may be scenes of violence added in and it's also there to be on the safe side too.

So enjoy reading

Yes I have Re-uploaded it because well I need to completely rewrite everything so I'm gonna do that plus I've had writers block so I figured doing this could get me back into the swing of things

Chapter 1.

Ash was down to his last 2 Pokemon he was battling Lance he had beaten all the other Champions and Elite Four that had stood in his way in front of his dream. Lance was the only one left standing in the way of is Ultimate Goal of becoming Pokemon Master. Lance was down to his last Pokemon Dragonite, Ash had Gabite his Gible evolved whilst in battle with Alder the Unova Champion.

Lance shouted "Dragonite use Dragon Breath."

Ash told yelled "Gabite dodge." It was too late Gabite was on the ground unable to battle.

The referee yelled "The challengers Gabite is unable to battle please choose your next Pokemon."

Ash sent out his final Pokemon, he didn't even need to call out his Pokemon his trusted partner of almost 11 years leapt of his shoulder and onto the field below.

Lance "Dragonite Dragon Pulse."

Ash "Pikachu Dodge then Iron Tail."

Dragonite went down struggling to get up ,he was badly injured from the damage Gabite had done. Desperation began to appear of Ash's face he knew he had to pull out one hell of an attack if he wanted to win.

Lance Yelled "Dragonite finish it with Hyper Beam."

Ash thought desperately trying to think of a an attack to call then he called " Pikachu Double team then Volt Tackle."

Pikachu did as Ash instructed , Pikachu knocked Dragonite to the ground the Hyper Beam unable to release exploded into Pikachu and Dragonite .

The thick heavy smoke surrounded the arena. Ash and Lance anxiously began waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were down. Pikachu and Dragonite struggling to get up onto their feet both had managed to get up.

Lance was about to call an attack when Dragonite fell to the ground unable to get up the referee called "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner of this match and the new Pokemon master is the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash looked astonished he ran over to Pikachu picked him up and gave him a hug.

He announced "We did it buddy, we finally did it."

Just as he said this the crowd erupted into applause and cheers he looked into the crowd he saw all his friends and family but saw one face smiling he knew she was there although he left her after travelling to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova he knew after he achieved his goal he would be with her for the rest of his life.

He then without thought ran into crowd up and headed to the red-headed girl and in impulse kissed her.

To his surprise she didn't pull away and said "I've been waiting 11 years for you to do that."

Delia turned to Ash and said "It's about time my baby boy is growing up."She pulled Ash in to a hug smothering him with kisses on his face.

Ash pulled back and muttered " I'm too old for that now I'm not a kid anymore."Misty just had a smirk on her face.

A voice bellowed out would "Ash Ketchum please return to the field."

Ash looked around for the source of the voice. He immediately returned to the field and saw Mr Goodshow talking into a microphone saying we are now going to present the trophy to the new Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

The crowd once again erupted into applause and cheers, Ash just smiled and waved to the crowd and let his Pokemon out First was his Bayleef followed by his Lapras, Charizard, Gabite, Donphan and finally his best friend Pikachu.

Mr Goodshow gave a speech and proclaimed he had never seen a battle with such emotion, heart and intensity and that this match would go down in history as one of the best battles to happen.

Mr Goodshow spoke into the microphone "Now we will have a speech from our new Pokemon Master."

Ash smiled and went over to the microphone and began to talk "Well I didn't know i had to make a speech so um yeah I'd like to thank my mum she has brought me up on her own and I have never told her this but she did her best for me and I couldn't ask for anything more because she has shaped me into the person I am today. I would like to say a thank you to my friends and the people I have met and been with on my journeys Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Paul, Iris and Cilan and my child hood friend rival Gary to name just a few of the top of my head I'd also like to thank Professor Oak for giving me the best Pokemon I could ever ask for he's not just my Pokemon he is my best friend. There is one person who I haven't thanked yet she has been with me most of my journey but I left her as she had other duties and whenever I was feeling low I thought of her, If I needed to talk she was always a phone call away . She is not just my best friend; I don't like her I love her and Misty I swear to you in front of all these I will never leave you again."

Ash looked to Misty she was in tears, they weren't tears of sadness but of happiness she had never heard anything as romantic as what Ash had said.

Mr Goodshow smiled and said " With that done I am going to present you with the trophy and for the first time in 18 years we have a new Pokemon Master but this day is not with out sadness as we remember our previous Pokemon Master who had died recently bringing this rule change which has given you the chance to show greatness and power as well as the close bonds you share with your Pokemon. Now with that done let the celebrating begin."

Ash just smiled and the press and paparazzi began to snap photos of Ash receiving the trophy one even managed to get the snapshot of Ash kissing Misty. This he thought to himself was it he finally did it he had everything he could ask for a beautiful girl by his side a family who loved him and friends he wouldn't change for the world he realised who was the luckiest guy in the world and would not change or swap anything about it. He had everything he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon , I wish I did though. Thanks guys your support has been amazing so far especially to the few of you who have helped me out I appreciate it so much .

Chapter 2

2 years later from the time Ash won the title Pokemon Master.

Misty Had a House built on to the side of Cerulean Gym so she didn't have to travel far to work whilst it was being built she stayed with Ash in Pallet Town.

Her house near finished she was looking forward to see what her dream home would look like. Misty and Delia were sat down at the table for breakfast.

Misty consciously asked Delia "Do you think Ash is going to be ok with moving all the way to Cerulean? I mean he is only going because I have my job as gym leader there and I really don't want him to do something he'll regret" Delia looked startled by the question

She smiled sweetly and told misty "Dear this is Ash we are talking about it took him 11 years to kiss you and admit his feelings I think he will be happy where ever he is as long as he is with you."

Misty smiled at this comment and thought "This is Ash of course he'll be happy I mean Cerulean has really good food."

Misty gratefully said "thank you Delia I'm not as worried now" Misty went back to drinking her Tea and they heard a sudden bang coming from upstairs Misty laughed and jokingly said " I think sleeping beauty has woken up." Delia laughed .

Ash came downstairs in to the Kitchen with a confused look on his face he asked suspiciously "what's so funny?"

Misty sweetly replied "nothing you wouldn't understand it your highness"

He shot her a glare and sat down and helped himself to pile of bacon that was in the middle of the table and stacked it on his plate.

Misty he asked "Are you doing anything tonight because I made a reservation for dinner tonight at 7pm in Vermillion Cities finest restaurant Coucher de soleil sur la mer (Sunset by the Sea) we will have to stay at a Hotel because by the time we finish are meal it will be too late to come back home."

Misty with a shocked look on her face "No I'm not doing anything,Ash are you sure I mean it's pretty expensive."

Ash just laughed and exclaimed "I'm the Pokemon Master nothing is to expensive."

Misty with a glare on her face said "You mean Misty I love you nothing is too expensive for you."

Ash just laughed and put a hand on his neck and said "yeah that's what I meant."

Misty just smiled "I need to go to Cerulean and have my sisters help me pick out a dress" she had an uneasy look on her face Ash just laughed and told her whatever you wear is perfect. Misty blushed her face turning crimson and with that Ash smiled pulling into a hug and kissed her until they needed a breath.

He whispered gently into her ear "I love you Misty Waterflower and don't you ever forget that."

* * *

Misty just smiled and nodded speechless as to what to say to him she then left making her way to Cerulean City and waited for her sisters.

Daisy yelled "Misty like we're over here."

She had a massive grin and waved her hand. Lilly and Violet ran up to Misty.

Violet greeted Misty " Like hey baby sister we're going to make sure you look hot I mean you are going to the most expensive restaurant in Kanto and you would be kind of like representing the gym if you think about it."

Lilly interrupted " So you can't look like you wearing your boyish clothes"

Misty had turned red with anger clenching her fists " I do not dress like a boy."

Daisy stopped Misty in her tracks " Misty they didn't mean it like that they meant you need to be a lot more girly like with makeup and heel instead on converse and ponytails."

Misty sighed and mumbled "I guess".

Lilly and Violet grabbed Both of Misty's arms and they dragged her to Superbia and they began picking out dresses.

Lilly grabbed one "hey look at this she squealed" It was a Peach coloured bandage dress.

Misty said "I don't think it's my style."

Lilly sighed " Oh Misty I didn't mean it would suit you I mean for me"

Misty put her hand to her face " I thought we were shopping for me".

Lilly laughed "Oh yeah".

Violet "aha perfect" she pulled out a green silk jersey Issa dress.

Misty looked at it "it's nice but I don't think it's my colour. We should just give up."she sighed.

Daisy yelled "Like hell we're giving up we aren't going to stop till we find the perfect dress." She continued to search and yelled with excitement "found it" she took off the rack a dark blue Bruna dress it had Triple ruffled sleeves and a wrapped skirt it was just above knee length.

Misty gasped "It's uh nice I guess it will do."

Daisy Smirked "Well it's perfect for you even if you don't see we need to get you some shoes I know we are going to Nicholas Kirkwood"

Misty sighed "Can i just wear some gladiator sandals?"

All 3 sisters shot Misty a glare Violet yelled "You have to wear heels with a dress it's like the law."

Misty sighed with annoyance "Fine happy now?"

Misty glared at each of her sisters as they smirked and went to the shop Violet went and found a pair of perfect shoes straight away she showed them to Daisy and Lilly and they looked at each other.

All 3 in unison shouted "Little Sister!"

Misty dreaded it and walked over as if it were the last ever steps she was going to take. She looked up to her sisters and saw the pair of Yves Saint Laurent Suede Midnight Black Platform Pumps.

She gasped "they are nice but aren't they a bit high. I guess I have no choice but to wear them do I"

Lilly said "Of course not" she laughed at how easily her and her sisters could manipulate Misty.

Violet with a smug grin on her face "Off to the hair salon to get rid of your hideous split ends"

Misty shot her a glare. After being in there for 3 hours she emerged with her hair in loose bouncy curls just below her shoulders. Misty headed back to the Gym where Ash would pick her up in just an hours' time she sighed as her sisters sat her down and did her make-up when she finished she had just 20 minutes to get ready.

At 6pm Ash arrived to pick her up she had her dark blue Bruna dress she had smoky eyes and a peach lipstick on. Misty also had Sapphire earrings which matched her necklace and bracelet. Her outfit was completed with her Yves Saint Laurent Suede Midnight Black Platform Pumps. Ash was speechless he was wearing a plain simple black suit with a red shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a pair of black loafers. He gazed at Misty with awe in his eyes. He held her hand and accompanied her outside to a limo he opened the door and allowed her to step in he watched her every move as she stepped inside. They arrived just before 7pm. She wrapped her arm around his and walked into the restaurant.

He said to the maître-d "Reservation under the name Ketchum."

The maître d said "Of course please follow me to your table".

They walked through the restaurant out on to their own private balcony it was overlooking the sea and they could see the sunset making the sky a deep orange, red colour. Ash noticed how beautiful Misty looked in the light coming from the sunset.

The waiter came over "Can I take your drinks order" he handed them a menu.

Ash with a smug look on his face said " I'll take the most expensive bottle of champagne you have."

Misty stared at him shocked he gazed into her eyes and just smiled. The summer day drifting into the summer night as they lost track of time and the waiter came back to take there order Ash ordered his Starter and Main which consisted of Tempura and Chateau Briand Whilst Misty ordered Camembert and Canard à l'orange. The waiter smiled and a short time after their starters appeared in front of them looking very appetizing. Ash being Ash wolfed his down Misty looked astonished .

She smiled saying "There's the Ash I know."

He put his hand behind his head and laughed "I was hungry."

Misty had finished her starter and the waiter came and took their plates away Misty said "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ash was in a trance and looked at Misty and complimented "Yes you are."

Misty giggled as she blushed her blush fading she laughed "I was referring to the sunset but thank you anyway" she leaned over and kissed him.

Ash now blushing noticed the Main course coming. After about 45 minutes they finished it and once again the waiter took the plates away. "Would you like a desert" the waiter asked.

Misty and Ash both replied "No thank you".

He smiled at the waiter and asked for the bill a few moments later he returned and placed it down Ash left the money and walked out with Misty clinging to his arm. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the couple with awe and was talking.

Misty told Ash "I don't like the way everyone is staring."

Ash replied "Hey what do you expect when you're the Pokemon Master and have the most beautiful girl in the world on your arm."

Ash and Misty made their way down to the beach. Misty slipped of her heels so she could feel the sand between her toes she ran to the edge of the water so the incoming waves could wash over her feet. Ash just gazed at the woman he loved. She walked back over to him. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime to the both of them.

He whispered "I love you and I couldn't bare to live without you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box and smiling "Misty Waterflower will you marry me?"

She looked in shock and gasped with her hand over her mouth and got down onto both knees she put her hands on either side of his face kissed him and said "Of course I will marry you Ash."

Just as Ash put on the Ring the ring on Misty's finger the ring glimmered in the light it was silver with small diamonds surrounding a large clear cut Sapphire. Just as Misty and Ash stood up and gave each other a soft kiss the paparazzi got photos of this moment ready to publish in the morning. They smiled and walked back to the hotel, they couldn't care that the press had gotten photos of them; this was the happiest moments of their lives. They arrived in there room Ash ordered a bottle of Champagne to celebrate they both drank it as they sat on the balcony gazing over the ocean view Misty not taking her eye of the ring. Ash saw this and smiled. He wondered to himself how did he get so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon , I wish I did though. Thanks guys your support has been amazing so far especially to the few of you who have helped me out I appreciate it so much .

Chapter 3

So yeah guys if you've read my other chapters feel free to leave a review message me if you want something added in and I'll get back to you in no time.

Giovanni gave his orders "We know the so called Pokemon Masters weakness now we wait until the timing is right we need to make we catch her when she's alone so Ash won't get suspicious. If we strike while there together and we survey them then are cover is blown. Do you understand?"

A girl with blonde hair looked back at him and stared into his cold dark eyes and said "Completely" she gave him a salute a walked out his office.

Misty covered her ears as she heard her sisters, May and Dawn screamed at the top of their lungs. Grabbing her finger and nearly dislocating it in the process of looking down at the ring. The girls had grown close after Ash had finished his travels and introduced them to one another he didn't realise how insuperable they would be.

Misty's sister Daisy butted in "Like guys the reason we're here my baby sister is getting married and about time to your like getting old your almost 22."

Misty glared " Thanks Daisy pointing out the obvious just remind me how old you are again?"

Daisy "We're not here to talk about me we're here for you just remember that" she ruffled Misty's hair.

"Me and Ash were thinking of a short engagement like a summer wedding so that means we have to choose the colour theme and of course you're favourite the dresses. So I presume you lot will take over choosing the dresses then?"

Everyone looked at Misty and yelled "Of course".

Misty just laughed it off. "I was thinking of pale blue, powder pink and lilac for the tables and maybe some Orchids for the flowers in are bouquets.

Lilly gasped "That sounds amazing"

Misty with a confused look on her face "Really?"

Violet "Like yeah little sister. When did you get so good with coordinating colours and fashion?"

All the Girls smiled at Misty "I don't know i just happened to choose my favourite colours. Now all I have to do is tell Ash we need to pick a venue and a date. I'll call him and tell him to meet us here and once we have chosen the venue and picked the cake we will choose the dress if that's ok with you guys?"

Leaf chipped in "Absolutely."

Misty called Ash and told him and he said he would be there in 20 minutes.

20 minutes later Ash arrived,

"Hey Mist I know you were wondering about where to have the wedding but I think I already have the perfect spot."

Misty "you do?"

Ash "Yeah at Cerulean cape I mean we can put a wedding arch there and hire a gazebo to have the party there afterwards so we watch the sunset at night at its not too far for everyone because it's near the hotels they can book into".

Misty with a smile on her face "That sounds perfect but how are we going to get permission?"

Ash smirked well "I already have and I have chosen the date to and it's booked."

Misty look surprised "Really? Well then tell me what date it is?"

Ash laughed "August 22nd ."

Misty gasped "That's less than 4 weeks away, we need to send out the invites, get your suit and my dress and choose a best man and bride's maids."

Ash laughed "You did want a short engagement and a summer wedding so why not? I mean all we are doing is inviting gym leaders, champions, friends, family, and our boss we both work for the same guy so it won't be that many people and plus people will reply within a week considering it is going to be one of the biggest weddings ever involving the Pokemon Master and one of Kanto's strongest gym leader."

Misty looked at Ash with a twinkle in her eye "Well I guess we have to get to the bakery and choose are cake considering you have the venue booked and I'm sure we can hire the caterers unless you have done that."

Ash laughed "I have actually and it's an open bar too."

Misty sighed "Ash honestly what are you like, but I love you for that "she kissed him softly on the lips.

Ash had a smug grin on his face "So now off to the bakery I presume. "

Misty just smiled"You and your voracious appetite."

It was just a short walk from the gym to the bakery the bakery was called Decadence it was colourful and inviting the display cakes were wonderful.

Once they went inside the baker noticed them "Ash, Misty I presume you are here to taste wedding cakes"

Ash laughed "yes ".

The baker nodded " So follow me through to the back I have some samples for you to try classic sponge cake, dark chocolate cake, chocolate cherry cake, carrot cake, zesty lemon cake and mocha cake. And the fillings vanilla butter cream, chocolate butter cream, chocolate ganache, chocolate cherry ganache, caramel/butterscotch filling, traditional fruit conserve, white chocolate butter cream and Swiss meringue butter cream."

Ash and Misty each tried some of the cakes and fillings and decided on a final idea they both looked at each other and agreed on Victoria sponge with a white chocolate buttercream sauce and the cake would be covered in traditional classic fondant with sugar flowers to add to the finishing touches. The cake would be 5 circular tiers one on top of another gradually getting smaller until it was the final piece on top where the icing figurines of Ash and Misty would go on top.

Once they had finished they made their way to the florist and Misty told Ash she had already got the perfect flowers in mind Orchids they were Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips they would go in the brides maids bouquets as well as her own and Ash and his Grooms Men would have them in the top pockets of their suit. She requested these and Ash just smiled at her they had done this and they both returned home and thought who would they choose to be her Maid of Honour and Best Man. They both sat there when they got in and tried to think. They made their decision but both had to sleep on it to be sure.

When Misty woke up the next morning she looked out the window to see Pallet Town basking in the rays of the rising sun and a flock of pidgey. She rang May up an arranged to meet her at the gym. May agreed at they agreed to meet at 12 noon. Misty got herself ready had her breakfast trying not to disturb Ash.

She asked her sisters, Dawn, Iris and Leaf to meet her at the gym too. She went for a morning swim at by the time she came back it was just before 11 so she set off on her way to Cerulean gym.

Misty arrived just before noon to see May was already there. Misty told her that she was going to be her maid of honour. May squealed with excitement. The others arrived and Misty told them that May was going to be her maid of honour and that Daisy, Lilly, Violet, Dawn, Leaf and Iris would be her bridesmaids. So now we need to head out a pick our dresses out. All 8 of the girls went out to Romancia the Bridal shop.

The owner recognised Misty and said "I already have 4 dresses picked out which would suit you."

Misty smiled "Great I'll take a look".

The first dress Misty saw was a White Strapless dress with a pearl embodied bodice with a small trail.

Misty looked at it with a smile on her face.

She saw the next one shoulder ivory silk crepe gown with an illusion corset and French tulle draped overlay back.

Followed by a strapless mermaid gown with asymmetrically draped bodice and pleated back train with shadow lace and hand painted detail.

Her final dress option was an Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls.

Misty looked and tried all 4 of them on she had decided on her dress it was the final dress she tried on the Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls. It fitted her figure perfectly enhancing all her curves. She had decided this was the dress she wanted. Her sisters had the look of jealousy on their faces.

Misty smiled "So guys it's time to pick the brides maid dresses now"

All the girls squealed with excitement.

The shop owner asked "Do you have any particular colour you want?"

Misty sighed "Hmm yeah I was thinking blue."

The owner nodded "That will do perfectly I have one style I think you will like in the back we recently got them in".

A few minutes later she came back with a spa blue strapless Nu-Georgette dress with slight sweetheart neckline and black Matte Satin sash. All the girls looked at the dresses with awe.

Misty smiled and said "I think we have the perfect dress I'm guessing."

All the girls nodded in agreement. With just Misty's sisters having children she arranged for Lilly and Daisy's daughters to be flower girls wearing the exact same dress but with spaghetti straps and violet's son to be the ring boy in a suit with a vest the same colour as the dresses.

Misty was relieved she had everything sorted.

Ash had already picked his best man it was Gary though they may have been Childhood rivals once they grew in to adolescence they became great friends and got over their silly rival. He had asked Paul, Drew, Cilan, Tracy, Brock and Aidan ; Violet's husband to stand up on the Altar with him considering each of the groomsman and bridesmaids where seeing one another.

There was Paul and Dawn, Drew and May, Cilan and Iris, Tracy and Daisy, Lilly and Brock and Violet and Aidan. Ash had ordered Black Tuxedo suits for them all and he knew which coloured vest to pick after Misty told him the colour of the bridesmaids dresses so he co-ordinated the Suits with her. The wedding was just under 4 weeks away and they had sorted everything out. They had sent out the invites and had received most of them back. They had he music and entertainment sorted. Misty had already decided who was walking her down the aisle it was Ash's mother Delia. All the young couple had to do now was wait.

A/N I apologise for the horrendous chapter I feel ashamed I even posted it anyway not much has changed for it but as the chapters go on I'm hoping to re vamp it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon , I wish I did though. Thanks guys your support has been amazing so far especially to the few of you who have helped me out I appreciate it so much . x

Chapter 4

4 weeks later..

Misty woke up she was nervous after all today was her wedding she just lay on the bed relaxing. Misty had stayed with Dawn, Leaf, May, Iris and her sisters in a Hotel. Suddenly all the Girls ran in and jumped onto the bed all poking Misty telling her to wake-up.

She groaned "I'm comfy"

Daisy wasn't too happy with her reply and yelled" Little Sister if you don't get up I'm sure I can find someone else to marry Ash I'd be happy to volunteer" Daisy had a smirk on her face

Misty shot up straight away "ok I'm up now please if you don't mind can I have 15 minutes for a shower".

All the girls left Misty she turned on the tap she shampooed her hair. She thought how in a few hours she would be married and how she would have the new home to go to with Ash, There house had been completed 2 weeks earlier furnished but they agreed they wouldn't move into it till they were married. Misty had a smile on her face she realised she was getting a fresh start in life with the man she loved. She finished in the Shower stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself and brushed through her hair which had become tangled when it got wet. She dried her it roughly because she knew her sisters were going to redo it later on in the day anyway. So she put on her pyjamas and walked out to everyone. She smiled but broke down into tears. The girls saw this and became concerned.

Lilly ran over and hugged and told her "Don't cry, today is the happiest day of your life."

Misty collapsed down onto the floor sobbing "I don't think I can do this , I mean what happens if he decides he doesn't love me and runs away as soon as I arrive or he doesn't show up and I'm left waiting"

Leaf put her hand on Misty's shoulder Misty looked up and smiled Leaf told her "Misty Ash loves you to bits he would never leave you , I mean look after travelling for what nearly 5 years together and then another 3 without you before he went off on his own to train , he finally tells you he loves you and promises to never let you go . He should be the one who is worried wondering if you will turn up, he wonders to himself every night how did he manage to get so lucky, he also believes he would die without you. Do you want to know how I know this Gary, He tells him every time they hang out or meet up, he wonders if one day you will wake up and decide you don't love him anymore and will just walk out on him. Just remember Misty you and Ash are meant to be together"

Misty stopped crying, stood up and gave Leaf a hug "Thank you, and if you're right, I believe I have a wedding to get ready for."

Daisy "Well I best start putting the rollers in your hair" she smiled

Misty sat down on the chair whilst Daisy but the rollers in. She started to straighten the girl's hair apart from Misty's and placed them up in to a tight bun with Sapphire clips holding their hair in place. Misty sat round looking out on the balcony whilst everyone had their makeup done by Violet and Lilly. Misty heard a knock at the door , May having her hair and make-up already done walked to door and answered it , the dresses had been dropped off , May heard another knock at the door she saw Ash's mum Delia with Lilly and Daisy's daughters Ella and Arial. May had the boxes of Dresses laid out. Each box had a name on and was accompanied by a 2 smaller boxes one with a lid one without Inside the smaller box where Christian Louboutin Yolanda Patent Black Leather Pumps. Apart from 2 boxes which contained Child sized ballet shoes. Inside the box without a lid where the bouquets of Orchids, Misty had ordered Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips. Inside Misty's box was her Exquisite Mermaid Grecian Style Wedding Dress with a short train and laced back and the bodice embodied with small crystals and pearls. Inside her shoe box where Her White Christian Louboutin Prive Crepe Satin Heels and her bouquet of flowers had Pink Blush with Dark Red Lips Orchids but there were also blue and lilac ones as well.

Daisy called over her daughter Arial and niece Ella to fix their hair. They had about 3 hours to get ready. Lilly and Violet started applying the makeup to Misty after about an hour they finished. The wedding started at 3pm and all Misty had left to do was get into her Dress and head to Cerulean Cape. Daisy helped her daughter get ready into her dress and put her shoes on; Lilly did the same with Ella.

Back in Pallet Town Ash was finishing off getting ready he was in his suit and the rest of the guys where including Violet and Aidan's son Nathan. He had the same suit as everyone else.

Ash began to look uneasy Gary picked up on this. "Ash don't worry trust me she isn't going to leave you standing like an idiot, if she does well you know she got of lucky" He said this with a jokey laugh.

Ash gave him a glare "Thanks for that Gary now I'm going to panic even more because you know what Misty's like she changes her mind if she doesn't like something. What if she is only agreeing to go through with this because we have spent so much money?"

Brock interrupted "Ash shut up you know Misty isn't like that she loves you and you love her that's all there is to it".

With that said Ash began to calm down and looked out the window to see the limo here to take all 8 of them and of course Nathan, Aidan's son. They began their drive to Cerulean Cape they arrived just past quarter to two. They saw guests had started to arrive all the gym leaders, Elite 4 and of course Champions Ash had challenged from Kanto to Unova. Ash had his friends as well there was about 150 guests in total and a few press trying to sneak In to get photos of the groom. Ash saw his mum she ran over to him and have him a hug.

She cried "Oh my baby is growing up."

Ash smiled "Its ok mum I'm still going to be around and I'm not your baby anymore ."

Back at the Hotel the bridesmaids had just got changed into the Dresses. Misty went into the bathroom and put on her wedding Dress when she came out , Daisy took out her Rollers and pinned her fringe back placed on Tiara which had a veil attached . She put on her shoes and was ready. There was a Limo downstairs to take them to Cerulean Cape she covered her Dress with a dressing gown and made her way to the lobby where she walked outside with her bridesmaids to the limo and stepped inside. When she arrived it was 25 minutes to 3 she had a short amount of time they stepped into a private Gazebo where she was to wait until she was to walk down the aisle.

5 minutes before the wedding was to start Delia went in to check on Misty she asked "Are you ready to go?" Misty nodded

Her flower girls had walked down the Aisle throwing petals followed by the ring boy and her bridesmaids and their partners. Ash and Gary where already at the front of the aisle he has been there for the past half hour laughing and joking.

Gary laughed "How much do you want to bet she has escaped while she has the chance?"

Ash laughed "Nice try aha how much do you want to bet Leaf divorces you?"

Gary glared at Ash "Nice comeback you win this time."

Both Men started to laugh. Misty threw off her Dressing Gown and placed it down. The bridal music started to play and she began to walk down the aisle smiling. She saw Ash's face looking at her smiling. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Misty got to the altar and stood opposite Ash both smiling at each other. The mayor of Cerulean was marrying the couple. Both couples went through the ceremony and there vows and it came down to the crucial moment if saying the I do's.

"Ash Ketchum do you take Misty Waterflower to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Misty Waterflower take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Can we have the rings please?"

Misty and Ash's nephew Nathan brought over the rings Ash's was solid gold was an engraved with the names Ash and Misty. Misty's ring was solid gold with diamonds and sapphires encrusted around the gold band. On the inside of the band lay the inscription of Ash and Misty. They both placed the rings on each others finger.

"By the power invested in me from the Kanto region I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Ash kissed Misty softly and looked into her eyes then kissed her again they both walked down the aisle to the after party just a few metres away into the open gazebo where they could see the sun setting and just laughed. Once the party got going people began to congratulate them, they cut the cake together and had their first dance to Together Forever (the actual Pokemon song cheesy I know but you'll live)

They finished their song and kissed Misty had tears in her eyes. The DJ then put on some music where everyone got up and danced to the buffet was open and everyone had something to eat.

Delia called the couple over "So when can I expect some grandchildren or Wont I be expecting any?"

Ash replied quickly "Of course you will be expecting some mum you just got to wait"

Misty with a hazed look on her face just stood there silent. Delia left the couple Misty dragged Ash and she spoke with anger in her voice "Why was your mum asking about grandchildren?

Ash with a hand behind his head replied "Well she is expecting some and I am expecting kids to I mean come on I think I would be a great dad"

Misty with sadness in her eye but with a tinge of anger yelled " I understand you want kids but I think we're a bit young i mean I'm only 22 and so are you I want to have a bit of a life first I know we have everything we need for a family I just want to wait though."

Ash with a confused look asked "why? If we having everything we need why wait?"

Misty replied hastily " I'm not ready yet and who knows maybe I'll never be ready!"

The couple erupted into a large argument and the guests just stopped and watched them. Misty stormed out but as soon as this happened Ash chased after her she made her way back to the home they would of gone to later on in the evening the press caught this argument and were all over it taking photos. Misty took the limo and had a 10 minute ride to the house. Ash ordered a cab and took it back to the house this is when all hell broke loose between the couple.

But Misty broke down in tears she cried "I didn't want my first day of married life like this arguing"

Ash just held her in his Arms. He thought it would be better to have the conversation about Children in a few days he thought it must be the stress of the wedding the reason she didn't want any this is the only reason he could comprehend. He carried her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So about not updating in a very long time i'm going to apologise now basically reasons why to summarise...

-School/Exams for ages

-Writers block

-Personal Problems

all of them helped attribute to me giving up and leading to some depression but hopefully i'm back for how long is anyone's guess

Also gonna apologise for this chapter now they will seem a bit OOC actually they will be all for plot purposes though

Chapter 5

3 months into their marriage Ash and Misty were together but there was tension between the two so much so you could cut the atmosphere with a butter knife. Ash and Misty hadn't discussed children since the day of the wedding and Misty didn't plan on bringing it back up but Ash had other plans. With him being Pokemon Master he had an odd work schedule having up to 3 weeks off then having no time off for about 6 months. This is when he and Misty agreed at times like this he should buy an apartment up at the Indigo Plateau for the times when Ash was working in his office days in a row. Ash currently had a week off. Misty thought back to their honeymoon they went on to Shamouti Island they met up with some old friends including Melody her and Ash became reacquainted but to Misty it seemed like they had never been apart she began to grow jealous .Ash noticed this and told her it was her imagination. Misty just shrugged it off the event of the wedding was out of both her and Ash's mind. Misty snapped out of her thoughts to have Ash looking at her, telling her he loves her but Misty couldn't help shrug of the feeling that he was hiding something, she chose to ignore the feeling.

Out of the blue Ash asked her "Mist do you want children?"

Misty froze on the spot unable to answer

Ash asked again this time with a bit of anger in his voice "Misty do you want kids?"

Misty sighed "I don't know I really don't I mean you seem like you would be an amazing dad and that I would seem like a horrible mother."

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance "Misty I'm not lying when I say this you are an amazing person you have maternal instincts I saw it when we were travelling you with togepi and azurill."

Misty gave a sad smile "really but I mean now wouldn't be a good time I mean you're stressed and I'm busy at the gym so it could be in a few years when we have settled down and things have calmed down. I just I have a feeling something isn't right I don't know the feeling I've been watched I don't know and then there's you. I mean when we went on our honeymoon you were close with Melody and I don't even know but for moments I imagined you wished you were with her rather than me."

Ash stood stoically "Don't be ridiculous I married you isn't that proof enough."

Misty looked at Ash's emotionless expression and the realisation had dawned on her "Ash please tell me that you aren't having an affair with her?"

Ash blinked "You know I can't lie to you. Misty I swear I... You were never meant to find out."

Misty's aquamarine orbs filled with tears threatened to spill over any minute she looked towards Ash remaining calm "That's meant to make me feel better I wasn't meant to find out. I knew my instincts were right and I ignored them. One question how long have you been seeing her for?"

Ash sighed "You really want to know? Just under 2 years it was quite soon after we started dating I had to go to the Orange Islands for a meeting and she was there. I got drunk and one thing led to another and in the morning I tried to convince myself it was a mistake but I knew I would be lying and she felt the same so we carried on. I was planning to leave you but I couldn't I loved you so much so myself and Melody agreed to keep ourselves a secret."

By this point her eyes had spilt over and was now in floods if tears she couldn't even get her words out. Ash walked over to her to try and put a comforting hand on her shoulder she flinched and screamed in hysterics "Don't touch me!"

Ash understood her reaction and stepped back sitting down on the sofa. Misty wrapped her arms around herself trying to contain the sobs. She looked at Ash ad sighed she knew she couldn't continue this perfect life charade not with what she had just found out.

Ash looked to Misty a glimmer if hope in his eye "Misty I know this is a long shot but would there be any way me and you could still happen. I swear I will finish with Melody it's always been you."

Misty looked at Ash with a smile then proceeded to laugh at the preposterous statement " After everything you told me. You planned to leave me and now you want to stay together. The only thing I want from you is a divorce because I believe the expression is once a cheat always a cheat."

Ash sighed and then glared at the fiery red headed woman in front of him " You know what fine."

Misty stood in the doorway as Ash stormed out the house leaving Misty in a pool of her own tears. She picked up her phone and called her sister Daisy.

Misty hiccuped "Dais listen can you cover for me at the gym today?"

Daisy sounded concerned from the other side of the phone "Mist are you ok?"

Misty attempted to control her sobs "I'm fine I promise."

Daisy didn't believe her for one second, following her sisterly intuitions she took the short journey to Ash and Misty's house.

Daisy yelled "Misty open this door dammit, I will break it down if you don't!"

Misty opened the door her face puffy and red, from the crying. "What do you want?"

Daisy looked at her sister with a sympathetic look "I wanted to know why you sounded like you had been crying when you rang me. I now know i was right so why are you crying?"

Misty sighed "I suppose you'll find out sooner or later... I it's Ash he cheated on me."

Daisy was gobsmacked "I-uh how long has he been doing it?...Better yet who with so I can have some words with that home wrecker."

Misty laughed "Dais there is no need to do that. He has been seeing Melody for almost 2 years, so after we started dating."

Daisy was full of anger "I could kill him no one does that to my baby sister! He is like those sleaze balls you see on Jeremy Kyle! Grrrrr"

Misty looked at her sister and sighed "Just calm down, he may of cheated but i'm getting a divorce. Plus i'm going to get back at him in my own way and you can help."

Daisy smiled "Misty you're to nice for your own good sometimes, I mean you don't seem that upset he cheated and of course i will help you get back at him."

Misty shook her head "I am upset I've cried he doesn't deserve any more of my tears and moping around isn't going to do anything so i just have to look to the future now. Things can only get better, to experience life you have to go through the good and the bad."

Daisy pulled her sister into a hug "You've grown up so much, mum and dad would be proud."

A/N- I thought i'd leave it on a sappyish ending


End file.
